


Reminiscence

by Zyrieen



Series: Character Study: Jack Harkness [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Firefly, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrieen/pseuds/Zyrieen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember Earth-That-Was. It was a long time ago, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscence

I remember Earth-That-Was.

I remember its shining cities, glass towers like desperate fingers stretching for the sky.  
I remember its powerful planes, white gulls made of cold metal soaring high over earth and water alike.  
I remember its monuments, inspirations of engineering and emotion that were meant to last into the annals of eternity.  
I remember its natural wonders, wrought by no hand of man but the pure creation and intricate workings of the Earth itself, masterpieces of Mother Nature.

I remember how beautiful it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally intended to make a series of these, but lost the plunny...if anyone finds it, please let me know!


End file.
